Honest Trailers - The Loud House
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: There were two already. But might as well release my own Honest Trailer take for "The Loud House".


Another _Loud House_ Honest Trailer is on the horizon. Omega Ultra had done one. kirbykid13 had done another. I like them. So, I might as well release my own honest take of one of my favorite modern cartoons.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Loud House**_ **,** _ **Screen Junkies**_ **or** _ **Honest Trailers**_ **.**

Here it goes…

* * *

After rolling screenshots of requests for this video and showing the Screen Junkies title card, the epic voice guy starts off with his opening spiel, referencing creator Chris Savino and acknowledging his achievement: " **From the guy behind the worst seasons of** _ **The Powerpuff Girls**_ **, before the worst, comes the best that Nickelodeon has to offer at a modern time when they are at a dry spell for ideas. It is actually a good show. A genuine good show. I never thought I would say this again but Nickelodeon is better than Cartoon Network now.** "

With that start, he utters the title: " _ **The Loud House**_ **.** "

Accompanied with timely clips, he then continues with the body of the video, " **Welcome to your typical American neighborhood of Royal Woods, Michigan, and enter the Loud family household, which is really…loud. I mean really loud.** " Realizing the absurdity, he comments," **Man, do they get their family name by default?** "

But the epic voice narrator continues on, " **Follow their lives through the eyes of Lincoln Loud, your average run-of-the-mill kid, who excels at his grades, possesses nerd knowledge at the same time, loves to show off his tighty-whities just to read comic books, gains the romantic affections of the local tough girl and breaks the fourth wall.** " For the latter, a montage of fourth-wall breaking moments is shown. " **You know, like any normal kid. Or just like not any of these kids.** " Then, the video shows a split-screen clip showing Malcolm from _Malcolm in the Middle_ , and Harley from _Stuck in the Middle_ , just to prove the point.

The narrator goes on with the video's flow on giving its farcical take on Lincoln's sisters, " **Journey as he confronts his everyday life evading his ten sisters with three-dimensional personalities but with one-dimensional traits.** "

" **There's Lori, the bossy sister who never keeps her hand away from her phone...** "

" **Leni, the dumb blonde who is also talented in woodcarving and picking locks…** "

" **Luna, the rocker fan favorite whose most interesting aspect is her questionable accent…** "

" **Luan, the unfunny jokester and probably the world's deadliest prankster…** "

" **Lynn, the sports junkie who snaps out of reality whenever balls are in front of her…** "

" **Lucy, the emo goth with a soft spot for** _ **My Little Pony**_ **and casket designs…?** "

" **Lana, the tomboyish mud-loving repairwoman with her own set of exotic and endangered pets, no questions asked…** "

" **Lola, the young pageant queen spoiled brat who would show off, even in wearing garbage…** "

" **Lisa, the family genius who received her own Nobel Peace Prize of all things, yet still lives with her average family…?** " Then, the epic voice guy feels the need to sidetrack, " **Seriously, with that recognition, you should be famous or something.** "

"… **and Lily, the family infant who already knows how to use a phone.** "

After enumerating them, the narrator goes on with the rest, " **With the help of his inseparable token black friend Clyde, who has a case of anime fainting, Lincoln must outwit, outplay and outlast over his overbearing sisters in any big or petty situations that often results in them beating the crap out of each other, in the most cartoonish ways possible.** " Then, a montage of the Loud siblings beating each other is flashed." **But in the end of it all, things are all hunky-dory for them, even though next time, they will still quarrel. Sounds like a swell family to me.** "

" **But it is not just about the titular family. Watch Lincoln's less interesting slice of life stories that doesn't bound as groundbreaking but is at least relatable to kids for their moral lessons, like stealing a bike just to brag to your friends, escaping from your mother's watch to play at the arcade, finding a job to fill up your ego, ditching your school date in favor to play at another arcade and encouraging your grandfather to be a reckless dunce.** "

Cue sidetracking. " **Can we focus on the sisters next time please? It's not that I hate the kid or anything. I just thought we need more Lily episodes where she drinks her bottle.** "

But the epic voice guy still goes on with the final spiel in the script, " **So strap in for the dawn of the Nickel-ssaince, with the show responsible for making the channel awesome again, as creator Chris Savino release good episode to good episode that manages to break new ground on diversity, gender relations, culture appreciation and education but still finds room for toilet humor, pop culture references, Easter eggs and cartoon violence.** "

" **But not to be outdone with the acclaimed reception, the growing fanbase, the numerous fanart, the cash cowing prospects of making a full length movie out of this series, and the overall lessons that kids can pick up, teens would likely agree and parents raise some eyebrows on: siblings always watch their fellow siblings' backs, even if it crosses the line…** " Then, a clip from the episode "Cover Girls" is played.

"… **and duck, dodge, push and shove, that's how we show our love.** " Timely enough, that section from opening theme plays.

" **Yeah, pretty much agree, I guess. But hey, I love the characters, and this show is awesome,** " the epic voice guy proudly remarks before going to the best part of every Honest Trailer.

" **Starring:**

 **Rhett & Link (Lincoln and Clyde)**

 **Literally Blonde (Lori)**

" **Don't make fetch happen" (Leni)**

 **Ah-rock-a Tano (Luna)**

 **Sarah Silverman (Luan)**

 **Peppermint Pratty (Lynn)**

" **Lucy in the Sky with Diadems…" (Lucy in a princess dress)**

 **Mudblood (Lana)**

 **Sharpay Evans (Lola)**

 **Young Frankenstein (Lisa)**

 **Pampered (Lily)**

 **Bad Hombrita (Ronnie Anne)**

 **Bob Roberto (Bobby)**

 **Karen, My Commuter Wife (Rita in her crossing guard uniform)**

 **Timmy Turner's Dad (Lynn Sr.)**

 **The Losers Club (Rusty, Liam and Zack)**

 _ **Scrubs**_ **' "Guy Love…" (Harold and Howard)**

 **Felix the Cat (Cliff)**

 **Charles Barkley (Charles)**

 **Tweetie Bird (Walt)**

 **Rhino (Geo)**

 **Elders React (Pop-pop)**

 **And Captain Underpants (Lincoln in his underpants)** "

With that given away, he finally gives the honest name: " _ **White-ish**_ **.** "

But before the video even finishes, the epic voice guy raises one thing, " **Did you know the series initially started with rabbits instead of humans? That would be a way different cartoon.** "

Then a clip from _Zootopia_ showing Judy Hopps and her expanded rabbit family. " **Ohh...right.** "

* * *

The video is then released. And one of the first who saw it is none other than Lincoln Loud, who has this to say, "Well…can't unsee that. But I wonder, how they were able to get that…and who also knows about my fourth-wall breaking?" But he shrugs it off.


End file.
